Elemental Masters
The Elemental Masters are a group of characters in ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu''. They are people who have mastered the various elements in the world of Ninjago. Originally serving as guardians to the First Spinjitzu Master, their powers have been passed down from generation to generation so that they are able to protect Ninjago from evil forces. During the first Serpentine War, the Elemental Masters formed an alliance to protect the citizens from the Serpentine. However, thanks to Chen’s manipulation, the Elemental Masters became divided and were scattered across the world for years. Ironically, it was Chen's Tournament of Elements that brought the descendants of the original masters together to form a new Elemental Alliance against the threat of the Anacondrai Cultists. List of Elemental Masters, Their Descendants, and Elements Fire Fire is one of the four main elements. Its Spinjitzu is red and orange, it corresponds with the Sword of Fire and the Fire Dragon, and is generally associated with the color red. It can grant the power of Pyrokinesis, allowing the user to shoot fireballs, propel them upward, and melt matter, like the element of Ice. *Kai and Nya's Father **Kai Ice Ice is one of the four main elements. Its Spinjitzu is light blue and white, corresponds with the Shurikens of Ice and the Ice Dragon, and is generally associated with the color white. It can grant the power of Cryokinesis, allowing the user to freeze enemies solid, create strong ice constructs (like escape routes), or extinguish fire. * First Elemental Master of Ice **Zane Lightning Lightning is one of the four main elements. It is the element of electricity — with some ties to wind as well — and it is generally associated with the color blue. Lightning has blue Spinjitzu, and corresponds with the Nunchucks of Lightning and the Lightning Dragon. It can power and sometimes overload electrical devices/systems, and electrocute enemies. *First Elemental Master of Lightning **Jay *Morro (possibly) Earth Earth is one of the main four elements of Ninjago. It represents rock, dust, and other minerals of the ground. Earth's Spinjitzu is brown, it corresponds with the Scythe of Quakes and the Earth Dragon, and is associated with the colors brown, black, and occasionally green and orange. It grants the power of Geokinesis, and it can be used to cause earthquakes and fissures as well as immobilize enemies. manipulate the dust, move the tectonic plates and generate chasm and fractures and in some cases control the sand and possibly the lava as well. *First Elemental Master of Earth **Cole Energy Energy is the fifth most powerful element in Ninjago. It is the element with the most potential, as its master is destined to become the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. It grants the user Ergokinesis, manifesting itself as the color green. It allows the user to shoot powerful energy projections, create an energy force field (Elemental Shield), summon an energy motorcycle, and enhance the energy of objects (turning them green on occasions). It's Spinjitzu is green, and corresponds with the Energy Dragon. * First Spinjitzu Master (possibly) ** Lloyd Garmadon Golden Power Golden Power is the opposite of Darkness, and is related to the powers of Creation, originally used by the First Spinjitzu Master. It is usually seen as an stronger form of Creation and Energy, and is thus a combination of all the main elements (Fire, Earth, Lightning, Ice, and Energy). Unlike Creation, the Golden Power is used primarily for offensive energy attacks, and making "constructs" that appear to be mostly made of energy rather than matter. Although, the user is also able to create and control large amounts of the four main elements. Its Spinjitzu is bright gold, it is associated with the color gold, and corresponds with the Golden Dragon. Unlike Lloyd, Sensei Wu and Garmadon aren't able to use the Golden Power, as the element skipped a generation. *First Spinjitzu Master **Lloyd Garmadon * Golden Master * Ninja (Only in Digiverse) ** Kai ** Cole ** Jay ** Zane Creation Creation is the opposite of Destruction (and may be the pure variant). Its Spinjitzu is a dull gold (as opposed to Golden Power's brighter gold Spinjitzu), which is the color it is associated with. The element is composed of the four main elements (Earth, Fire, Ice, and Lightning). The abilities of the user vary greatly, and is vaguely unknown, since its only appearance on the show was in the form of Spinjitzu. Although, in a couple of the pilot episodes, Sensei Wu was seen creating things, like a cup and blanket, out of thin air and the ninjas can create objects like weapons, building, etc. *First Spinjitzu Master **Wu **Lloyd Garmadon (possibly) *Tornado of Creation **Kai **Cole **Jay **Zane * Mega Weapon ** Lord Garmadon Destruction Destruction is the opposite of Creation (and may be its corrupted variant). Its Spinjitzu is purple, which is the color it corresponds to. The abilities of the user vary greatly, and is vaguely unknown, since its only appearance on the show was in the form of Spinjitzu (although, that Spinjitzu has occasionally been seen destroying objects in some episodes). * Garmadon (Formerly) * The Overlord (Possesing Garmadon's Body) * Golden Master (Possibly) Darkness Darkness is the opposite of Golden Power. (In some cases represents It evil and shadow), corresponds with The Overlord and the Island of Darkness, and is associated with the color black. It allows the user to control/manipulate darkness (shadow), to shoot powerful purple blasts, propel themselves forward (often through the air), and to create a field of absolute darkness. A form of it made up the Great Devourer's venom, which then coursed through Garmadon's veins, corrupting him (and possibly his element, which may have been Creation). * The Overlord * Lord Garmadon (Formerly) * Golden Master (Formerly) Metal Metal is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. It is related to Earth (the metal is found in the earth), associated with the colors grey and silver. The user can use it to become entirely metal, increasing their resistance to attacks and elemental powers. It also increases the power of their attacks when in their metal form * First Elemental Master of Metal ** Karlof Light Light is a secondary element in Ninjago, not associated with a specific color (similarly to the spectrum of light itself). It can be used defensively by turning the user invisible. In this temporary form, the user is able to evade attacks easily and even retreat. It can be revealed with dust. * First Elemental Master of Light ** Paleman Speed Speed is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago, associated with the color white. It is used to go to extreme speeds, surpassing the fastest things in the world. This element also allows the user to evade attacks very easily and to land blows of their own with great efficiency. * First Elemental Master of Speed ** Griffin Turner Smoke Smoke is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago, associated with the color light grey. It is used to evade attacks and obstacles. If it is offensive, the user can counterattack with a flurry of attacks. It can also be used defensively to teleport around, avoiding hits and confusing the enemy. * First Elemental Master of Smoke ** Ash Mind Mind is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago, associated with the colors grey, purple, and occasionally green. It allows the user to read other people's minds and predict their next moves, useful for evading attacks. It can also be used offensively to give the enemy a headache. * First Elemental Master of Mind ** Neuro Gravity Gravity is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago, associated with the color maroon. It allows the user to levitate in the air, as well as move objects and people around in it. This can be used to counter projectiles, by manipulating gravity so they fly back to the caster/shooter. * First Elemental Master of Gravity ** Gravis Nature Nature is one of the secondary elements used in Ninjago, associated with the colors green and brown. It allows the user to create plants for trapping enemies or make a route to escape. It can also be used to defend oneself by creating a plant to block a projectile shot at the user. * First Elemental Master of Nature ** Bolobo Sound Sound is one of the secondary elements used in Ninjago, associated with the color cyan (but is otherwise colorless). It allows its user to create sound beams to attack a direction they aim at. This can also be used to create many noises and to manipulate one's voice to sound like others. *First Elemental Master of Sound **Jacob Pevsner Poison Poison is one of the secondary elements used in Ninjago, associated with the color bright green. It is used to create posion and toxic clouds with special effects like Serpentine venom. The toxic clouds enable the user to poison the enemy as well. *First Elemental Master of Poison **Tox Shadow Shadow is a secondary, dark element used in Ninjago, associated with the color black. It allows its user to become a shadow, and to create more shadows of themselves ready to attack the enemy. It can also be used to teleport via shadows. This element is related to the elements Darkness and Destruction. Lord Garmadon was able to use shadow, probably from being turned evil by the Great Devourer's venom. *First Elemental Master of Shadow ** Shade * Lord Garmadon (Formerly) Form Form is one of the secondary elemental powers used in Ninjago, associated with the color purple. It allows the user to shape-shift into another human form. This allows the user to become a friend of the enemy, and is useful for sneaking into places to go undercover. *First Elemental Master of Form **Chamille Amber Amber is a secondary elemental power used in Ninjago, associated with the color orange. The user can copy any Elemental Master's power. This allows the user to control every element (without much experience at first), which would be useful for combat and stealth. *Skylor's Mother **Skylor (Possibly Formerly) Water Water is a secondary element in Ninjago, associated with the color blue. It is related to Ice. Despite the fact that Lar isn't in the cartoon, thus hasn't been seen using it, the Elemental Master of Water was spotted using it in a flashback. It gives the user powers of hydrokinesis, that can be used to move objects with water, create spheres, blasts, and shields of water, and generate tidal waves as well. *Kai and Nya's Mother **Nya **Lar (non-canon) Wind Wind is a secondary element in Ninjago, associated with the color light blue (and green in Morro's case), but is usually colorless. It is related to Lightning. It can grant the power of aerokinesis, enabling flight and control over winds, as well as creating strong wind gusts. generate powerful tornados, vortexes, launch blast of air, balls, burst, and able to propel using the wind himself as well. *First Elemental Master of Wind **Morro * Jay (Using True Potential) Magic/Dark Magic Magic is a mystical force in Ninjago, generally associated with the color purple. Dark Magic is a dark, sinister force in Ninjago. Similar to the lighter version of the ability, it is generally associated with purple, except darker. Spells are what ties up with magic. The spells are obtained in Book of Spells, which was burnt by Lloyd as a celebration to his father to prevent any further harm from it. Clouse can perform the spells himself after memorizing them, and it is unknown if he was able to create his own. *Clouse (learned from Book of Spells) Only With Spellbook * Garmadon ** Lloyd Garmadon * Kapau * Chope * Wu Set Appearances Even as recurring characters in the series, half of the Elemental Masters have not been released as sets. Aside from the five Ninja, as well as Sensei Wu and Garmadon, who are also Elemental Masters but don't participate in the Tournament - Griffin Turner, Karlof and Skylor are the only ones who have been released in Ninjago sets. Most of the Elemental Masters can be built from previously-existing LEGO parts, although many of the legs have never been released before. Of the ten Elemental Masters below, only three can be built to be completely accuracy to their appearances in the show. However, if you don't include any minifigures whose legs haven't been released - five of the minifigures can be built. *Paleman and Tox were both released as villains in a separate LEGO wave, Ultra Agents, so by technicality they were released as well - just in a different LEGO series. **Tox was released in two different sets - 70163 Toxikita's Toxic Meltdown and 70169 Agent Stealth Patrol. Her armored variant appears in Agent Stealth Patrol, which looks different from the way she appears in the TV Show. Her appearance in the other set is exactly how she appears in the TV Show. *Morro, the Elemental Master of Wind, was released in two Ninjago sets as himself and another two in his posessed Lloyd form. However, his original minifigure that isn't a ghost has not been released. *Gravis' body is a redeco of Zane's armored robe from the final episode of the previous season. That outfit was colored white and silver, while Gravis' is dark red. He also heavily resembles a genie, particularly the blue-colored one from 8827 Minifigures Series 6, a wave that was released in 2012 (the only real resemblance is the head and the turbin, both of which are colored blue). The turbin is the same one featured in the TV Show, although it is colored dark red. In addition, his head is identical to the one used for the Samuai Warrior in 8803 Minifigure Series 3. The legs have not been released in any known sets. **Speaking of which, the Elemental Master of Gravity's body is very similar to Kai's ZX outfit, although some of the printing is either removed or colored differently. His head and crown have not been released in any known sets. *Chamille's torso is the same piece used as the torso for Warrior Woman, a minifigure in 71001 Minifigures Series 10, although Chamille's is colored purple instead of brown. Her hair piece was also used for Rocker Girl, a minifigure in 8831 Minifigures Series 7, but Chamille's is purple instead of pink. The head used in this minifigure is also similar to Chamille's. Her legs have not been released in any known sets. *Shade's torso is the same piece used as the torso for the Roman Commander, a minifigure in 71001 Minifigure Series 10, although Shade's torso lacks some of the gold markings, the brown strap running across the front, and is colored black instead of grey (the arms are also colored pale/white instead of yellow). His hair is the same piece used for Henry Wu's in the Jurassic World sets, and his head is identical to the one used for the Extremis Soldier in 76007 Iron Man: Malibu Mansion Attack. Shade's legs have not been released in any known sets. *Neuro's head has a resemblance to the Artist from 8804 Minifigure Series 4, notably the small beard under the mouth. Neuro's eyebrows are different from the Artists's, with Neuro's being sharply curved at the ends and the Artist's being entirely curved. In addition, the torso has a resemblance to the torso of Luke Skywalker in 75005 Rancor Pit. His hair, which is colored black in the middle and grey on the sides, as well as his legs have not been released in any known sets. *Bolobo's hair/beard was used for the Caveman in 8683 Minifigure Series 1. The Caveman's face is nearly identical to Bolobo's, notably the eyebrows, which are big and bushy. His torso and legs have not been released in any known sets. *Ash's hair was used for Nightwing's new look in the 2013/2014 Superhero sets. Nightwing's hair is colored black, while Ash's is colored grey. Ash's torso, legs and head have not been released in any known sets. *Jacob Pevsner's hair was used for the Disco Dude in 8684 Minifigure Series 2. The piece is actually very rare, having only been used for this minifigure and the Circus Clown, which was featured in the previous wave, 8683 Minifigure Series 1, but in red instead of black. Jacob's torso, legs and head have not been released in any known sets. Trivia *Every Elemental Master (except for Skylor and Nya) has managed to summon an Elemental Dragon. Jacob is the only one who has not used it onscreen. *It is unknown how Zane is an Elemental Master, being a Nindroid without any biological connections to a previous Elemental Master. **Curiously, an unidentified Elemental Master, who's clothing indicates his origins are related to cold temperatures, can be seen in the flashback from "Spellbound". *All of the main colors (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple) correspond with at least one element, except for yellow. **In addition, every element corresponds with at least one color (be it main or not), except for Light. ***This seemingly unrelated lack of correspondence is ironic, in the sense that light in reality is often represented with the color yellow (the sun and sunlight). ***Although it's possible that the Golden Power may be represented by yellow as well. Gallery CP366.png|The Elemental Masters at the tournament. ElementalAlience.png|The original Elemental Masters being lead by Garmadon and Wu. Ninjago - Elemental Masters.jpg|The Elemental Masters (minus Zane and Morro) in promotional artwork ElementalDragons.png UnknownMaster2.png|An unidentified Elemental Master of the Elemental Alliance UnknownMaster2Back.png|The back of the unidentified Elemental Master Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Golden Power Category:Energy Category:Light Category:Speed Category:Smoke Category:Shadow Category:Amber Category:Form Category:Poison Category:Sound Category:Water Category:Wind Category:Gravity Category:Mind Category:Nature Category:Metal Category:Darkness Category:Destruction Category:2015 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Creation Category:Magic Category:Elemental masters